


Coffee

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Coffee, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Igtober 2020!Ignis needs his coffee and everyone knows it... Do not EVER drink his coffee... Who knows what will happen if you do.
Series: Igtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 18





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying my hand at Igtober... I hope you like it!

Mornings were not for everyone but every now and then there was an individual who lived for mornings. Who simply thrived beneath the sunlight and dawning of a glorious new day…

Those who worked in the citadel were not those people. Neither the King, his shield, his gunslinger crownsguard, or even the Advisor who basically kept the entire city running with duct tape, prayers, and a healthy dose of caffeine each and every day.

Said Advisor, Ignis Scientia had always followed his calling to stand by his King, and now that the light had returned and Insomnia was rebuilding, he had kept his oath despite the loss of his eyes. Most days he missed being unable to see, though for nearly twelve years in the darkness he could function nearly as well as he ever had before. Some senses were even sharper…

Such as that glorious scent of dark roasted ebony wafting through the outer office where his secretary was already busy at work getting his files together. Monday…

Though he never showed it, he really hated Mondays. Especially now that he knew the comforts of a warm bed and companionship. Digging himself out of his haven beneath blankets and pillows, where he had spent a better chunk of his weekend reading and snuggling while watching movies, had been extremely unappealing!

"Good morning Lucy," A rough lilt that prefaced his preferred beverage called out to the woman who was on her feet and over to the office doors before Ignis could wave her off. 

"Good morning sir!" Morning people… 

Remember those? Dear, young, innocent, 20 year old Lucy was one of them. And she didn't even believe in coffee! She drank some horrible concoction that Noctis had declared was the same color green that can be found inside a baby's diaper. It just wasn't natural. But she didn't hit on him like his previous secretary and that alone made her denial of coffee being the best beverage on the face of Eos worth it.

Besides, she had learned rather quickly that she did not want to deal with an uncaffeinated Ignis. No one did.

Ignis fought off the cringe that shot through him and thanked the young woman for opening his door. But he wasn't rid of her!

"Mr. Scientia, The King wants to see you at 830…" Which meant that Noctis would arrive anywhere between 845 and 10.

"Mr. Amicitia also requested your presence, I scheduled him at 9. And Mr. Argentum."

"Prompto?" Ignis skirted around his desk and settled into his chair, sending his hand across the structure for his trusty coffee mug. Seconds after his fingers curled around the glass handle, and then the splash of liquid and deep notes of espresso mixed with a blond roast hit Ignis' nose. This was his own personal mix. Espresso for an extra kick, and a blond roast for a softer tone to smooth out the bitterness, and a small bite of sweetness. Absolute perfection.

"Yes sir. They want to discuss the upcoming festival to celebrate the first year anniversary of returning to Insomnia." Lucy finished filling Ignis’ cup to just beneath the brim so that when he dipped his nose down to inhale the fragrance of what was inside, just the tip of his lip could brush over the natural skin of a fluid to test its temperature. 

Which was exactly what Ignis was doing at the precise moment that Lucy finished the summary of the Advisor’s morning and the King decided to show up nearly twenty minutes in advance for his meeting.

“Iggy… you gotta help me.” Noctis was a flurry of motions, his arms waving around in the air with fists clenched tight and shaking.

Ignis sighed and settled the perfection he had been ready to drink back on the sleek marble desktop and gave Lucy a nod to indicate she could go. The exact moment the door to his office shut, Noctis flew into a frenzy.

“You have to talk to Gladio! He is insistent that we do the origin’s play about Insomnia!” 

“Well it is tradition.” Ignis replied with a slight edge in his tone. The scent of coffee was teasing him…

“To hell with tradition Iggy! We just started again! We should do something to honor those of us who made it back. Not some ancient person who sacrificed his brother.” A huff played out of the King and just as Ignis went to put the first drop of Ebony against his tongue, he sighed and set the cup back down. 

Ignis knew this silence. “Noctis, I know that the truth of everything with Ardyn was troubling. However, that is a pain we must bear, it is not for our people to tolerate…”

“Tolerate! Iggy… It was…” 

“I know, Highness.” It had been terribly unjust…

Speaking of unjust…

Ignis reached out carefully as he heard Noctis shift to begin pacing his way back and forth across the length of his office. Finally… Time to be ingested you sweet, delicious, liquid gold!

“Ignis!” The door to his office flew open, slamming against the wall while the floors rattled from the weight of Gladio’s massive boots. “Tell princess here that we should keep the play! It’s tradition!”

“Oh shut up Gladio! There’s nothing wrong with starting something new. And I’m the King!” 

“Oh really!” Ignis didn’t need his eyes to know that both men were nose to nose, and Noctis was absolutely furious, his lips were probably ready to disappear, if he was throwing around his title. “You’re gonna go there!”

“To get my way yeah! We are not telling old tales and worshipping past kings who started the past ten years.”

“It was Bahamut!”

“And we worshipped him!”

Ignis sighed long and hard as he pushed his coffee cup back and away to stand and make his way up to the two men. Gladiolus was a stickler for tradition, but ever since purifying Ardyn’s soul, Noctis has battled with the horrors that had befallen the former healer by way of his own blood line. The Lucis Caelum bloodline. The very one that ran through Noctis’ veins.

So as he had always been the one to keep the peace, Ignis stepped into the role yet again, at barely 9 AM in the morning mind you! And did his duty for the Gods and country.

Sometime around eleven he finally got matters settled and shooed the others out to get to their respective tasks and returned to his seat where his coffee cup was immediately retrieved. Nearly lunch and no coffee! Well that was by far the worst travesty to befall him in quite some time.

Until cold, bitter drops hit his taste buds causing Ignis to frown deeply and had he been able to glare at his old friend, Ebony, the inanimate object surely would have felt the disappointment.

Resigning himself to fate, the proud man stood and clicked open the microwave to…

Reheat… Uh heavens! How he hated the reheating machine! It seemed to suck out any and all taste that could be enjoyable and replace it with lies! Lies of what could have been had the heat not evaporated from the original brewing!

Unfortunately there wasn’t time to find his way down to the stove and utilize a more natural heating source for his beloved coffee, so Ignis quickly hit the one minute button that was marked with a puffy sun sticker that one of the school children had put on for him when the class had come to visit, then departed for the restroom to clean up some.

Five minutes was plenty of time for things to go very right…

Or oh so wrong.

And that’s what happened for poor Ignis as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, taking a moment to splash some cool water on his heated face before stepping back out into his occupied office.

“Hey Iggy!” Prompto, as chipper as ever, again another morning person, called out in time to the sound of a small metal door shutting.

That’s when he heard it.

The unmistakable, horrible sound of a deep, long, sloppy sip and then a soft, “Ow... “ That comes only from drinking a liquid that is too hot.

Ignis felt his eyebrow twitch, “Prompto…” His voice was menacing.

No one! No one! Drank Ignis Scientia’s coffee.

No one!

In all of Insomnia people had heard the tales of what had happened to men who had dared to drink Ignis’ coffee…

Tales had been told of men great and strong who were cowed by the lithe man with words so severe, these warriors had run away in tears for daring to insult his beloved drink. Others, who had gone so far as to make for a sip…

Well… those men were never heard of again.

Or so the legends went…

So now, here was Prompto, sipping down a lone mug of coffee that had been in a microwave, which was something Iggy never allowed to happen to his blessed Ebony, waiting to talk to his friend who looked ready to explode! “What’s wrong Iggy?”

“Out!”

“But Iggy!”

“OUT!” Ignis had had enough! The hour was nearing lunch and not only had he missed his morning routine but it was now being ingested by another! Absolutely not!

Grabbing the poor man by the back of his collar, nimble fingers slipped over the glass container to remove it from the individual who then went flying into the outer office right against Lucy’s desk.

The doors slammed shut only for poor Prompto to glance up at the startled girl and it was then taht they both realized what happened.

“Ohhhhh shit! That was Iggy’s coffee!” He was a dead man!

Throwing up a prayer to the Gods, Prompto scurried up and out of the office to the confines of Noctis’ desk who spent thirty minutes trying to console him and another few hours being petrified for the other man.

Prompto would soon be another legend entirely.

He who drank the precious Ebony…

And lived!


End file.
